shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeover at Whisper Base
For their first mission as official partners of the Rebellion, the Broker's agents investigate an Imperial listening post that has been spying on... other Imperials. Agents Session 1 * Derra Asbra * Hawk * Gristle * Chim Chim * Aiden Sann * (Rogesh Vai) Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Shorbecca * Pakbatt * Jokan Benn * Alro Hi'kot * Eve * Makren Duvel * (N1-M3) Mission Report Summary by Ben After a long trek through the jungle, some of the agents have come into contact with some of the irritating plants of the jungle, but those exposed as hardy enough to resist the poison’s effects without medical help. With the Imperial base in sight, they think back to their mission briefing… SpecOps and SpecForce, two branches of the Alliance’s special forces, are often at odds. Since SpecOps usually deals with mercenaries, they are put in charge of the Broker’s involvement with the Alliance itself. This particular mission seems to be a test to evaluate the ability of the Broker’s agents to contribute to the Alliance’s cause. They’ve been provided the necessary gear to infiltrate the base, and once they’ve got off communications and eliminated the occupants, they’re to hold it until the Alliance can take over operations. Objectives: Use signal jammer during the storm to temporarily disable security cameras. Climb the mesa and disable the Lambda shuttle before accessing the base. Make way to the Communications Room. Cut the hardline to the Comm Tower to the east. Access the base layout. Neutralize enemy forces in the base and take Lt. Sarev alive. Back on Onderon, Chim approaches the mesa overlooking the base and attempts to climb up to set the gear for the others to make their way up as well. He spots three sentries and signals for the others to be quiet while they ascend. Aiden and Derra make it up all right, but Hawk slips. He manages to catch himself and not take too much damage, He tries again and slips, but finally makes it up after the third try. Gristle climbs up after him and the agents all pool their efforts to try to pull Gotham up. He seems confused, so they cut the slack and let him climb up on his own. At the top of the mesa is a landing platform housing the base’s Lambda-class shuttle. A pair of sentry squads are busy packing away some open crates as the storm swells. Chim and Hawk start working their way around the edge of the landing platform, and Hawk stops midway to take an opportunity shot on one of the sentry squads, taking two of the scouts down. They immediately call out in distress and try to head for the base to the door, but Chim focuses on the other squad, mowing them down with his rifle before they can make it another step. With the guards dispatched, Gristle moves to watch the door while Derra disables the shuttle and Hawk searches the sentries for their code cylinders. Gristle uses one of the codes to access the door after Derra checks the other side for guards. With a rough idea of the communication center’s position, the agents navigate down the hall toward their hunch. Derra spots some heat signatures down one of the halls, so they quickly duck into one of the rooms where they find a disarmed commando droid cleaning. It doesn’t seem aggressive, but politely asks them to leave so it can continue its cleaning duties. Derra and Gristle team up to cut the communications hardline and access the base schematic. They then knock the base’s internal communications offline and Gristle downloads the communication logs from the system and stores them onto a datapad that he stows away. The group tries to negotiate with the cleaning commando droid, who appears to have a restraining bolt on him, offering to help him escape in exchange for his help in neutralizing the base staff by slipping the cook droid some knockout drugs to put into their food. He finds the plan too risky and refuses, but Hawk releases his restraining bolt instead. With the bolt released, however, he immediately stops cleaning and moves to go free, asking Gristle for the drugs as he leaves. Proceeding on with the plan to capture the Lieutenant, the agents go on ahead stealthily and check the officers’ quarters, but don’t find any sign of him. Further on, they pass the garage, and a squad of soldiers bursts from one of the doors just as another rounds the corner ahead, hemming them in. The sergeant calls out in surprise, and Chim immediately opens fire at him, landing a hit with his rifle. The trooper returns fire, knocking the ewok from his mount. Aiden and Hawk fight back, covering each side. Hawk lands a shot directly to the sergeant’s neck, causing him to fall to the floor, bleeding out. However, the shot overloaded one of his blasters, rendering it inoperable temporarily. Derra holds the back with Aiden, firing on the squad pursuing from the garage and taking one of their number down. Gristle charges from the rear as well, leaping into the group of stormtroopers and wailing away with his gauntlets, stunning them. Hawk keeps the front held, blasting one of the troopers back from the corner. Gristle takes one down with his clawed gauntlets and bounds back, retreating toward the group to give them some space. Aiden shoots over Gristle, nailing the last pursuing soldier straight in the visor, sending him to the floor. Gotham, seeing Chim go down, leaps toward the last troopers and slashes them into submission. Immediately, a call manages to make it through base interference from the command center. Gristle takes one of the troopers’ comlinks and tries to pass off as the sergeant, claiming an animal made it in through the garage and they needed to take care of it. At the same time, the door opens and the officers in the command center immediately jump back, surrendering at the sight of Gotham. Derra and Hawk police the officers’ weapons in the meantime, and Chim demands information. When one officer refuses to answer, Hawk shoots him. Gristle, disturbed at the sight, moves to access the computer consoles with Aiden. Hawk notices one of the officers glancing toward one of the wall panels which, after some investigation, reveals a tunnel to the garage. Just then, the consoles display the garage doors opening, and the officers claim that Lt. Sarev is escaping. Derra, Hawk, Aiden and Chim bolt to the garage, where they seen Sarev escaping in one of the base’s AT-STs. Just then, Target, the former cleaning commando droid, appears and happily explains that he’s neutralized the base staff in the mess hall. He hands over the codes to one of the AT-STs. Derra and Chim hop into the AT-ST and Hawk and Aiden grab speeder bikes to pursue the lieutenant. Gristle stays back in the base with Gotham, Target and the last remaining Imperial officer. Bursting into the forest, they see Sarev’s walker ahead, and three scouts on speeder bikes zoom in from behind. Sarev takes a shot, landing a glancing hit on the agents’ walker. Hawk and Aiden move in to draw the scout troopers’ attention, forcing one to veer off. One of the bikes fires at Hawk, scrapping his bike and sending him to the jungle floor, luckily unscathed. Sarev continues to retreat with the agents in tow, and Gristle takes his position at the command center, using camera feeds, maps and area scans to try to coordinate a way to prevent the lieutenant from reaching the eastern comm tower. He finds an area across the river where the lieutenant is trying to cross that could be prone to rockslides, allowing the agents to possibly cause a landslide if they aim their shots correctly. Aiden darts through the forest toward the river, but fails to impede Sarev’s progress. Hawk fires from the ground just as one of the scouts passes his wrecked bike, blasting the trooper from his mount, but causing it to zoom off and crash into a tree, exploding. Chim fires from the AT-ST, blasting a sheet of rocks into the lieutenant’s path, but he manages to keep his walker’s footing. Two of the scouts manage to disable the agents’ walker, forcing Chim and Derra to bail out. Chim immediately takes a reaction shot at one of the pursuing bikes, throwing its rider off and giving him the perfect opportunity to take a leap straight into the seat of the speeding vehicle. Sarev’s AT-ST makes it into range of the comm tower, and a transmission is sent to Moff Dardano, warning him that Whisper Base has been taken. When the agents get to the tower, they find that the man in the AT-ST wasn’t Sarev after all, and that Sarev has already escaped into the jungle. Chim heads out alone to try to track him down. He does catch onto the trail and finds a trap that seems to have been set to attract the local wildlife. However, he manages to avoid the trap and continues on the trail, but it seems to disappear before they can find him. AoR 001